degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Augustariver/Degrassi Characters Season 17 Fanfiction.
Bold - New, Regular - Old Seniors (Class of 2016)Edit *Richard Walters as Tiny Bell, a smart guy who's making up for his past. *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal, a spunky and helpful tech savvy with great tracking skills. *Andre Kim as Winston Chu, a smart and funny guy who's moving past heartbreak. *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III, a bisexual billionaire bad-boy with charisma who was expelled from boarding school for arson. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a young cello virtuoso who's following her passion. *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud gay teen who's looking for love. *Soma Bhatia as Goldi Nahir, a student activist and feminist who, while putting her hijab on every morning, considers ways in which she can improve Degrassi. *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a good boy gone bad who was recently homeless and is struggling to turn his life around. *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas, a former West Drive star with a passion for fashion who uses her looks, charm, and deviousness to get her way while also hiding a secret. *Chelsea Clark as Esme Song, a button-down keener on the outside, an erratic thrill-seeker on the inside, she lives in the moment. *Ehren Kassam as Jonah Haak, a supposedly former troublemaker repeating his junior year who is interested in rock music and has seen the light. Juniors (Class of 2017)Edit *Jamie Bloch as Yael Baron, a strong and dominant lesbian who's been labeled as the next Mark Zuckerberg. *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth, Hunter's twin sister and Miles' younger sister who's misunderstood. *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth, a mysterious introvert who's Frankie's twin brother. *Amir Bageria as Baaz Nahir, an entrepreneurial millionaire trapped in the body of a 10th grade nerd. *Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini, a boy-crazy cheerleader with colorful hair and a vibrant personality who is smarter than you think. *Reiya Downs as Shay Powers, a girl with a plan who has high standards and is determined to be one of the school's top athletes. *Dante Scott as Vijay Maraj, a hopeless romantic with a flare for the dramatic. Sophomores (Class of 2018) * '* Joana Wilson is a shy and mysterious male to female transgender.' * '* Tina Smith is a loud and proud but insecure over weight girl who loves sports.' ' * Cameron Johnson is a big shot who loves the ladies but has a soft spot in his heart.' ' '' ' * Riley Johnson is Cameron's twin brother who is a sweet and kind pacifist. Freshman (Class of 2019) ' ' * Tisha Johnson is a strong-willed individual who is on a journey to find her real parents. ' ' ' * Cloe Smith is a boy-crazy freshman who is curious about the world and has a crush on Cameron.' ' * Yasmin Bahl is a pacifist who wants to save and protect the world.' * Jade Wilson isn't afraid to speak her mind and get into trouble, and she always honest. The only secret shes keeping is that she is a lesbian. ' * Don Butch is Cam's partner in crime and his bad influence.' I know i created a previous one. Category:Blog posts